


Run Away from Destiny

by fan4thewayward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explict Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan4thewayward/pseuds/fan4thewayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Linley loves the world of the supernatural or at least the one she has read about in her books. She is a college TA with a promising future but when she is chosen as a prophet and drawn into the real world of the supernatural she finds there is a big difference between reading about it and living it. A sinister force is rising and she must help Dean Winchester and his angel Castiel fight it while finding Deans brother, Sam, who has been taken by a division of the Men of Letters. If things weren't hard enough there is Crowley and Rowena to worry about, they play both sides of good and evil, and you never know whose side they are truly on. With angels, demons, and a purgatory full of adversaries, Lexa doesn't know who to trust, who to fear, or whose side she should be on and more importantly who is really on her side. When bonds are already formed and allies already chosen is there room for her or should she just decided to live and run away?<br/>(Mostly canon (some not though) through season 11 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating Chapters as often as possible. I will also be doing some side work and one-shot so feel free to shoot me some request. There will eventually be a romantic connection or two, but I haven't quite decided who yet so be patient. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always welcome!

She and heels had never been close, only getting together for special occasions, but today she had made an unfortunate exception. She wanted to make a good first day impression so she dressed nicer than usual. She was late and even though she was pretty good at track in high school the heels were slowing her down and murdering her feet. She almost fell, for the 18th time, but caught herself on the door. She quietly opened it and slid into the back of the room trying not to make a sound. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself and it would have worked had Dr. Klint not pointed out her arrival to the class full of freshman.  
"Ah, Miss Linley so glad you could grace us with your presence after all." his voice boomed out causing the entire class to turn there entire attention to her. "Class I would like you to meet my right hand woman and teaching assistant Lexa Linley. She will be available to assist you when I am unavailable and teach on days I am busy, so remember her face because I make it a point to rarely be available." He wasn't lying she had taken many of his classes while she was an undergraduate and he never answered emails or calls in a timely manner, some times he wouldn't show up to class for a week or two. The past few semesters she had agreed to be his assistant to get some professional experience and had basically ran his class for him. She didn't mind for the most part though, this semester she was going to get to teach his Intro to Folklore and Mythology and a few religious intro classes too.  
"Sorry I'm late Klint I was up all night grading papers and getting lesson plans ready. Life of a teacher you know." she said back with a sly smile because he didn't know anything about being a teach, brilliant in his field of study but clueless in the class room. Her excuse was mainly true except there may of also been a Game of Thrones marathon in there and a couple of drinks with some friends. Then there was the lightning, but she didn't want to think about it. She put it in the back of her mind, but that still wasn't far enough away.  
The morning dragged on, class after class until night came. She had been in a fog all day and after Dr. Klint left she had went to pour over some new books of lore that had came into the campus library. She didn't know what had happened last night but she sure as hell was going to find out. She was alone thankfully it being the first day of a new semester most kids didn't need the library yet. It was quite and her table was full of opened books surrounding her laptop. She started to zone out from information overload when she started hearing voices.  
"Dammit Cas are you sure this is the way?" said a man voice.  
"Yes Dean the angels said they would lead us directly to the prophet." answered the other one.  
"You know I don't trust those winged jerks, besides they could have just brought her to us instead of just telling us the general location." his voice heavy with aggravation.  
"Dean I know you are skeptical and have good reason but my brothers and sisters have grown and seen the errors of their ways. They are having to get Heaven back to the way it is suppose to be or they would be doing more to help us locate the prophet..... " his voice trailed off before adding "and your brother."  
"Don't. Don't bring him into it. Lets just focus on this. Then I am finding Sammy and getting him back myself." the first voice added before finally coming into Lexa's view.  
They were different than she imagined, although with the weird conversation she had heard, she expected two drunk frat boys geeked out on whatever drug was cheapest. They wore suits and look more professor age than student. They saw her, the one in the trench coat looked at her and nodded his head to the other one saying "her". They both started walking her way and after her weird night last night she was ready to bolt she quickly got up scooped up her laptop and left the books on the table. She walked at the quickest pace possible without trying to seem obvious she was running from them. Curse these heels she thought. "Excuse me" one said. "Hey stop we need to talk to you" the other added. Nope she thought not getting abducted tonight. She ducked behind shelves and turned a few corners losing them. Until she turned another one and two arms grabbed her. " Excuse me love. I think my friends are trying to get your attention." a thick gruff accent said. He was in all black with a smile that somehow made her feel more uneasy. "Hello boys. Lose something?"  
The two other men had appeared and now looked quite annoyed.  
"Crowley" the trench coat one said.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" added the other.  
"Well it seems the two of you needed my help, you have had a problem misplacing people lately, like my beloved Moose." the one in black said provocatively. They all looked at each other as if this was some stand off.  
"Whoever you are, whatever you want I can't help you. You have the wrong person" Lexa blurted out.  
They looked at her as if they forgot she was there and then at each other.  
Trench coat finally spoke "You are a prophet of the Lord and we need your help." his eyes looked kind and a little desperate.  
Nope Lexa thought not interested in dying. She was thankful she had taken those self defense classes as she twisted out of Crowley's arms and hit him with enough force to get away. She threw off her heels and ran not looking back.


	2. What's Ahead is Better Than What's Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, posting as often as I can and when inspiration hits. Sorry it is a slow start! Feedback is encouraged so let me know what you think!

She made it back to her apartment and slammed the door locking all the locks and even putting a chair in front of the door. She searched her place and made sure all the windows were locked too. She sat down trying to think what was happening. In less than 24 hours everything had changed, she wanted to believe that this was made up, that those guys were crazy and tomorrow it would all be back to normal, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. She thought back to the lightning that hit her and the terrifying visions she saw. She had seen the three guys in the visions and if they were real the others might be too. She felt tears falling down her face, it had been so long since she cried that she almost didn't know what was happening.

"Well I say that went about freakin' perfect!" Dean said sarcastically.  
"You're not the one she bloody assaulted." Crowley said with a snarl.  
"Well if you hadn't come along and tried to snatch her this wouldn't have happened. We didn't ask for your help on this and you sure as hell aren't going to take her like you did with Kevin." Dean said getting in Crowley's face.  
"You shouldn't have grabbed the girl and we shouldn't have scared her. We will find her and try to convince her to help us." Cas said trying to diffuse the situation. "Crowley can you locate the girl for us?"  
Dean pulled Castiel aside while Crowley started working a tracking spell. "Are you serious Cas? I just said we didn't need his help and I don't want him around her!" Dean said.  
"Listen Dean I know that since Kevin and Charlie you haven't wanted to get other people involved, but we can't do this alone. With Chuck and Amara gone we don't what kind of evil will come out, but there has been whispers in Heaven of bad things, things that have the angels spooked and not wanting to leave Heaven. Besides all the books in the bunker about the other divisions of the Men of Letters are in codes and languages we can't read. She is our best shot of finding Sam, and Crowley is our best shot at finding her. Crowley has been very helpful lately, I will never fully trust him, but we do need him." Castiel said trying to convince Dean to let it be.  
"You two lovers done with the pillow talk?" Crowley said. "I found our prophetess."  
The approached the apartment building. "What is the play here boys? What me to go up and grab her?" Crowley said.  
"No!" Dean interjected. "You two stay here, I am going up there alone to talk to her."  
"Are you sure Dean? I could help..." "No, I have to do this alone" Dean said interrupting Cas.

She had pulled herself together and changed into some comfy clothes. She just wanted to watch some Netflix and drift into sleep, but she knew that this night wasn't over and there wasn't anything she could do to change that. She poured herself a glass of wine and waited. A few glasses later a knock on the door, okay she thought here we go.   
"Hey, my name is Dean Winchester." the man said with a soft smile. He looked less threatening now somehow. He was a good looking man, probably one of the most physically attractive men she ever met face to face. He looked tired though, and not just because it was 1in the morning, like he had the world sitting to his back and if stumbled or faltered it would fall and shatter.  
"I'm Lexa, come in." she gave him a faint smile.   
"I don't know how much you know about what's going on or the situation you are in, but we need your help me, my friend Cas, the whole damn world.... and my brother." He stopped talking, looking around her apartment and her books and pictures, he looked down shaking his head. "Sorry this takes me back a couple years."   
Lexa looked at him wondering if he was going to explain or what she should say.   
"Sam, my brother, he was so smart got into Stanford all by himself. He was going to be a big time lawyer, biggest success our family would ever see. Our dad got into trouble and I turned to Sammy, took him away from the future he wanted, the one he deserved. Now I don't even know where the hell he is or how to help him. I don't want to ask you to leave your life, to help us, everyone that has is either dead or damaged beyond repair. No, you should stay here." he said and turned to the door. He couldn't do it, being here reminded him to much of the night he dragged his little brother back into the life he hated. He wouldn't do this to anyone else, he couldn't. Lexa grabbed his arm.  
" You need me. I don't know what is going on. What is real, what isn't, but I saw you and your friends out there in some kind of dream and if you are real the rest could be to and to say it's bad would be an understatement. You don't have to ask me to come. I am helping you either way. Besides I was going to travel and have adventures after I got my degree instead I started working, so consider this me living my dream." she said with a smile trying to pull herself together while putting him at ease.   
"Are you sure? All I can guarantee you if you come is we will try to keep you safe." he said warily.  
"That's all anyone can guarantee." She said as she packed a small bag and sent everyone who would worry an email with a cheap story of her running off with a boy and being okay. A small jolt of electricity ran through her, excitement and adventure, something she hadn't experienced in to long. She had made up her mind before Dean had walked in her door, it was time for her to do something meaningful.   
She met with the boys down at Dean's car, a black impala he referred affectionately to as Baby, and exchanged pleasantries with Castiel. She apologized to Crowley for their earlier run in.   
"No worries love," he said flashing red eyes "takes a lot more to hurt a demon."  
It caught Lexa off guard, what the hell was she doing she thought. She didn't know these guys, she didn't know what she was getting into. She maybe had a glass of wine to many. As she saw her apartment getting smaller and smaller in the rear window she thought to late to turn back now. She turned around and faced forward, not turning back to the place she left behind again.


End file.
